marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Rogers
:For other uses, see Captain America Captain Steven "Steve" Rogers was the only successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during the Second World War. He was given the title of Captain America and fought against the Nazis, specifically HYDRA. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century, where he joined the Avengers as their team leader. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn, NY during the Great Depression. His father was an Army soldier who fought and died in the First World War and his mother became very sick. He had a close friendship with James Barnes, whom he affectionately nicknamed "Bucky". Before WWII, Rogers was an artist. After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health and condition. An Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired his spirit and tenacity, and kindly signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulatory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA saboteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erskine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more Super Soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer over watching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the Army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble his own military unit, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe, during which his friend Bucky fell to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with the Red Skull, who essentially disappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke, he quickly realized it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2010's modern day Manhattan, New York. In Times Square, Rogers was met by Nick Fury who told him that he'd been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. The Avengers A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Steve recounts various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies, the Howling Commandos, Bucky's death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his super strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that a being known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers accepted the assignment and Fury asks him to reveal any more useful information regarding the cube that he might be aware of, to which Rogers claimed "that they should've left it buried in the ocean". On his way to the main S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, while aboard the Quinjet, Rogers was debriefed by Agent Coulson about a selected group of people that were chosen to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Erskine's Super Soldier Serum believing low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. However when he was exposed to high levels of Gamma Radiation he transformed into the 8 foot tall powerhouse behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Rogers being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead this team. Rogers was some what skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead but Coulson reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform for him with some design input from himself. Rogers was surprised that he would be wearing his trademark stars and stripes since in this modern era it would appear to be outdated and old fashioned. Coulson reassured him that with the enormous threat they were about to face, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope. Once arriving on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Rogers met Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Inside the Helicarrier, Fury informed Rogers that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. Rogers immediately suited up into his new uniform and headed to Germany with Natasha aboard the Quinjet. Upon arriving in Germany at a Gala, Rogers used his shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's staff weapon upon an elderly man who refused to kneel before the god, who was trying to enslave a crowd of citizens. Rogers then engaged in a fierce battle with Loki and despite his disadvantage against the "God of Mischief" managed to survive long enough (due in part to Loki's desire to humiliate him) for Iron Man to arrive on the scene. Loki surrendered without putting up a further fight. On route, back to the Helicarrier aboard the Quinjet, Rogers revealed to Stark that he's very uneasy with Loki's surrender as he doesn't remember it ever being that easy against such a powerful enemy. Stark openly mocked Rogers. Suddenly, a mysterious thunder and lighting storm appears in the Quinjet's path, Steve noticed that it has frightened Loki. Without warning, Thor appeared and promptly grabbed Loki before he flew away. Stark immediately pursued them and despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out as it was way too dangerous for him, Rogers proceeded to sky-dive after both of them. Rogers arrived in the forest area to witness Thor and Iron Man engaged in a fearsome battle against each other. Using his shield, he intervened, and attempted to reason with Thor pointing out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, he asks Thor to put his Hammer down. In response, Thor leapt towards Captain America with all his might bringing Mjolnir down upon his shield which absorbed the impact and created a massive shock-wave throughout the surrounding woodland sending Thor hurtling backwards. Afterwards, the three of them stood up and once they saw the damage done, they agreed to stop fighting. Loki was escorted to the Helicarrier and placed into an impenetrable glass and steel caged cell specifically designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Rogers and his other teammates watched a holographic video of Fury interrogating Loki from the main conference room on the bridge of the Helicarrier. After watching Fury's meeting with Loki. Rogers was convinced that Loki had a hidden agenda that he allowed himself to be willingly captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Thor revealed to Rogers that Loki had allied himself with an alien race known as the Chitauri who will enable him to conquer and rule over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. As the group tried to figure out Loki's primary objective, Stark arrived on the bridge and explained from a highly scientific perspective that Loki needed a stable power supply to harness the cube's energy to then open and stabilize the portal. Stark's scientific explanation confused Rogers and the others, with the exception of Dr. Banner. Captain America 2 ''To be added Character traits Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he's always been weak and small, he has learnt on his own skin what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character, often resulting goofy and shy, even in his new shape. In The Avengers, Rogers seems to change a bit since his reawakening, becoming somewhat weary of this new time but still seems to be the same man as he was in the 1940s. As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. He's a highly trained soldier, expert in combat. As a weapon of choice, he uses a Vibranium special shield, round shaped, which can become a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact; in war, Rogers uses also canon weapons like guns and other firearms. Quotes *'Abraham Erskine:' "Do you want to kill Nazis?" *'Steve Rogers:' "I don't want to kill anyone, but I don't like bullies." ---- *'Red Skull:' "What makes you so special?" *'Steve Rogers:' "Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." ---- *'Erskine on Rogers:' "A weak man knows the value of strength.". ---- *'USO's tagline for Captain America:' "The Star Spangled Man with a Plan". ---- *'Steve Rogers': "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." *'Loki': "The soldier. A man out of time." *'Steve Rogers': "I'm not the one who's out of time." (Black Widow attacks in a Shield aircraft, Loki returns fire and proceeds to battle Steve, knocking him down) *'Loki': "Kneel." *'Steve Rogers': "Not today!" (Steve proceeds to flip and knocks Loki back with a swift kick) ---- *'Steve Rogers': "Big man﻿ in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?" *'Tony Stark:' "Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." ---- *'Black Widow"': "How do we do this?" *'Steve Rogers': "As a team!" ---- *'Tony Stark': "Call it, Captain." *'Steve Rogers': "All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up! to [[Black Widow]] You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?.. Smash!" Abilities Super Soldier Serum: 'The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's body natural abilities to the peak of human potential. Colonel Chester Phillips describes the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) program as the means of creating the first in a new line of Super Soldier to win WWII. Dr. Abraham Erskine chose Steven Rogers as the first test subject. With the aid of a machine and Howard Stark, Dr. Erskine injects Rogers with the serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". It's transformed a frail Steve, he emerges from the machine taller and muscular. (Note: Steve Rogers in the MCU displays an combination of abilities displayed by both the Classic MU and the Ultimate Universe Captain America.) 'Super Soldier Abilities *''Peak Human Strength'': Steve's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Steve is capable of lifting 800 lbs, but no more than 2 tons. His strength is among the most displayed of his Super Soldier abilities in the movie. After his transformation and after running Kruger down and chasing him to his escape mini-sub, He punched through the solid glass of Kruger's mini-sub and threw him out of it and back onto the docks in one throw. During his USO tour, he was able to lift a motorcycle with two USO dancers sitting on top of it. While escaping the HYDRA facility when he went on his first solo mission and after Bucky got across one of the metal bearings before it collapse, near the stairs before he leapt over to where Bucky was at, he bend an section of the railing to make space. On his last mission to attack the final HYDRA base, he threw an HYDRA trooper into the air and threw one out of the hangar bay of the Red Skull's plane. Also, upon his waking up in the hospital room set, he was about to be approached by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and proceed to threw them through the set wall, hurting them in the process. In the post credits of the movie, before Fury approached him, he was working out his frustration of his reawakening by beating a punching bag before delivering a powerful blow that took it off its hook. Also in the movie, an combination of his strength, his shield and his hand-to-hand combat skills made him an devastating opponent to HYDRA troopers who tried to attack him. When Steve battled Loki in Germany, he was able to land several heavy hits, however the hits did no damage and barely even stunned the evil god. He was able to break a secure door open on the Helicarrier by simply pushing on it. A combination of his strength, combat skills and shield enable him to tear through Chitauri foot soldiers with ease. He was able to get Black Widow onto an Chitauri airship by an combination of her running start onto an nearby car and then onto Cap's shield and then he throws up into the air and enabling her to get onto one. *''Peak Human Speed'': Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. Upon his transformation and after Kruger killed Eskerine, he gave chase to Kruger, easily keeping up with him, showing he can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometer per hour), and could probably run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). He was able to cover at least several blocks quickly during the attack in New York and dodge Chitauri attacks and return back to Barton and Romanoff to help them in under what seems to be at least 7-10 minutes. *''Peak Human Stamina'': Steve musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Roger's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. As seen in the movie, Steve could catch up with Kruger's mini-sub while swimming under water. As mentioned, he was able to go several blocks to reach police officers and back to help Hawkeye and Black Widow and looked like he didn't broke a sweat or wasn't tired at all. *''Peak Human Senses'': Steve senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *''Peak Human Agility'': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start, which he displayed while chasing after Kruger, clearing an large fence in one leap. Also, while the first HYDRA base exploding, Steve leapt to the other side to reach Bucky. He was able to leap around up to a catwalk in an storage room on the Helicarrier and was able to leap back and forward in the damaged section of one of the Helicarrier's engines. Also, he leapt off the bridge on to the top of a bus and then on top of a car and land on the ground while dodging Chitauri attacks. Also, he leapt over a car with a simple running move and another car with a parkour-type move and didn't lose any momentunm. *''Peak Human Reflexes'': Steve reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. *''Peak Human Durability'': His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He has survived full on combat with Red Skull on two occasions, during the last confrontation between the two, Skull hit him with his own shield and showed no signs of being hurt by it. He was able to withstand Loki throwing him around in the square without serious injuries. When he was thrown out of the second story window of a bank and landed on top of a car, he was able to get up in a short time and continue fighting. Not even a blast from Chitauri weapon was able to put him out of action, though it was mostly due to his protective costume and he did go down long enough to require Thor's protection. *''Peak Human Mental Process'': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, though he is still far from being a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. *''Peak Human Healing'': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. His healing preventing him from getting drunk and let him survive whilst being frozen for almost 70 years. It is unclear at this time if the serum also helps extend his lifespan but it may be possible. *'Peak Human Aging:' Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before waking up in the 21st century. It is theorized that the serum dramatically slows Roger's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Other Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Captain America has mastered numerous martial arts like hand-to-hand combat, boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts. (It is more than like he probably learned from some of the members of the Howling Commandos). Nonetheless, as stated above, an combination of his strength, his shield and his training has made Steve an formidable combatant. It is unknown if he had additional training since his return, but he still shows to be an effective combatant. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist:' He is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of Skull's hidden base and then after they bring him in, the assault team and then the full force of the SSR came in. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of The Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. *'Expert Marksman:' Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. *'Expert Vehicular driver:' He is proficient in driving motorcycles and piloting various aircrafts such as one of the bomber/jet planes and the Red Skull's plane. *'Expert Sketch Artist:' Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. Equipment *'Uniform': Rogers and Howard Stark both design the suit. It is made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. And allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. S.H.I.E.L.D. designed his new upgraded suit, it has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. It is composed of a nomex and Kevlar fiber. *'Shield': A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible.The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjolnir. And also can deflected the Iron Man Repulsors. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. *'Utility Belt:' Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. *'Motorcycle:' Steve had a specially designed, high-tech motorcycle during WWII. The motorcycle was designed by Howard Stark and Strategic Scientific Reserve. The motorcycle had rocket launchers, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually places his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. Relationships Friends and Allies *Bucky Barnes - Sidekick, Partner and best friend. *Peggy Carter - Love interest. *Abraham Erskine - The scientist who created him. *Chester Phillips - Former comander. *Nick Fury - SHIELD director and current commander. *Dum Dum Dugan - ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - ally. *Jim Morita - ally. *Gabe Jones - ally. *Howard Stark- weapons producer. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Avengers teammate, Rival. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate and SHIELD ally. *Black Widow - Avengers teammate and SHIELD ally. *Maria Hill - SHIELD ally. *Phil Coulson - SHIELD ally and fan. Enemies *Red Skull - archenemy. *Arnim Zola - enemy scientist. *Heinz Kruger - personal enemy (the man who killed Dr. Erskine). *Loki - brother of Thor, attempted to conquer Earth. *Chitauri - alien race lead by Loki that attempted to conquer Earth. Behind the scenes *Digital processing was used to make Chris Evans look small and skinny for the pre-Super Soldier Serum scenes in Captain America: The First Avenger. *Regarding the extent of the character's abilities Evans remarked, "He would crush the Olympics. Any Olympic sport he's gonna dominate. He can jump higher, run faster, lift stronger weight, but he can be injured. He could roll an ankle and be out for the season. He's not perfect, he's not untouchable. So a lot of the effects, if I'm going to punch someone they're not going to put them on a cable and fly them back 50 feet, but he's going to go down, probably not getting back up, which I think humanizes it. It makes it something that, again, I think everyone can relate to a little bit more, which I really like." * Evans stated that Steve Rogers is much darker in The Avengers explaining, "It’s just about him trying to come to terms with the modern world. You’ve got to imagine, it’s enough of a shock to accept the fact that you’re in a completely different time, but everybody you know is dead. Everybody you cared about... He was a soldier, obviously, everybody he went to battle with, all of his brothers in arms, they’re all dead. He’s just lonely. I think in the beginning it’s a fish out of water scene, and it’s tough. It’s a tough pill for him to swallow. Then comes trying to find a balance with the modern world." *Regarding the dynamic between Captain America and Tony Stark, Evans remarked, "I think there's certainly a dichotomy—this kind of friction between myself and Tony Stark, they're polar opposites. One guy is flash and spotlight and smooth, and the other guy is selfless and in the shadows and kind of quiet and they have to get along. They explore that, and it's pretty fun". *Joss Whedon stated that The Avengers takes place mostly from Captain America's point of view. "I set out with a very simple problem There is no reason for these people to be in the same movie. So that's what my movie has to be about. So much of the movie takes place from Steve Rogers' perspective, since he's the guy who just woke up and sees this weird ass world. Everyone else has been living in it." *Chris Evans comments on where 'Captain America' essentially stands in The Avengers. "I don't think he's the coolest guy—he's far from it. He's a straight- shooter. He's probably pretty boring as far as a character goes, but I feel like he grounds things. When you have these giant personalities and egos, there needs to be someone who brings them back down and reminds that this is a team, not the individual show." Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Chris Evans **''The Incredible Hulk'' - (Referenced only) **''The Avengers'' - Chris Evans **''Captain America 2'' - Chris Evans Trivia *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, Sam Worthington and Will Smith were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford and Jensen Ackles were on the final shortlist for the role. Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe and Alexander Skarsgård carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Stan would later be cast as Bucky in the film. *Chris Evans almost turned down the role. *In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk, which can be found on the DVD, Bruce Banner can be seen attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the Glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referenced in the film. *In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. *In the movie, the government doesn't want Steve to be in the field, instead wanting him to be a performer to inspire the soldiers. But when he hears that his good friend Bucky and many other soldiers had been captured and were being held by Hydra, he breaks out with the help of Howard Stark to go rescue the captured troops. *In the film, before Rogers gets his signature trademark circular Shield, he is seen using three different shields. The first time he uses a garbage can lid as a shield when he's getting beat up by a bully in the ally. The second time he uses a cab door as a protective shield when Heinz Kruger fires a gun at him. The third time he uses a triangular shield during a musical tour and later ends up using it as a weapon on his first mission. *In The Incredible Hulk, General Ross refers to the Super Soldier formula. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he can not get drunk. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super Soldier formula, while in the movie Steve is transformed into Captain America with a whole special equipment, designed by Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is ironic, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice," referring to Captain America's frozen body. *In the movie, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. *When Bucky takes Steve to the World's Fair near the beginning of the film he says, "We're going to the future" - a foreshadowing that Steve Rogers will actually go to the future at the end of the film. *According to Steve's WWII enlistment form, his birth date is July 4th 1918, making him twenty-five in 1943. Decades later in 2011, when he wakes up after almost seventy years, he is ninety-three (in Earth years). However, due to being frozen for so long and his fast metabolism, he still appears young. *When Steve wakes up for the first time in almost seventy years in the '40's-style 'recovery room,' he hears the archive remains of a vintage Ebbets Field game from May 1941 on an old-fashioned radio and knows because he was there. This is actually a reference to a real baseball game played at Ebbets Field on May 25th '41, where Pete Reiser of the Brooklyn Dodgers hit the park grand slam. Sportscaster, Red Barber, is believed to have been the game's announcer (as heard by Steve on the radio) because he was with Ebbets Field at the time. Also, since Steve's birth date is July 4th 1918, he was twenty-two at the time of the game since he turned twenty-three on July 4th '41. All together, this is two years behind '43 when Steve became Cap at twenty-five. *It is possible that Marvel is setting up the return of Bucky Barnes in a Captain America: The First Avenger sequel as The Winter Soldier. When Cap rescues Bucky from the HYDRA prison facility, he can be seen lying on a medical table murmuring to himself, appearing to be dazed. It is possible that HYDRA was experimenting on Bucky's mind, planting the seeds for him to become The Winter Soldier at a later time. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' 50511308339519-5.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa01.jpg|Steve watches a movie that inspires him to join the army. Captain America The First Avenger (500).jpg|Steve uses a garbage lid as a shield. 78431308339501-2.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa02.jpg|Steve and Bucky. Catfa11.jpg|Steve joins the super solider program. tumblr_lg850fzoCy1qbc13do1_500.png|Steve before the Super Soldier project. Catfa15.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa16.jpg|Steve get's injected. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_(3).jpg|Steve after the Super Soldier experiment. Picture3.png|The new Steve Rogers. FirstShield.jpg|Steve's First Shield. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_(5).jpg|Rogers captures Kruger. Picture2.png|Rogers after chasing Kruger. Catfa20.jpg|Steve is bewildered by his newfound powers. Catfa25.jpg|Steve is promoted to Captain. USSO Preformer.jpg|USO Captain America. CapWar_Bonds.jpg|Captain America War Bonds poster #1. Capposter.jpg|Captain America War Bond poster #2. CaptainSteve.jpg|Steve Rogers. Srogerspcarter.jpg|Steve and Peggy. CTFA.jpg|Cap sneaks into The Hydra base. 16501308339605-16.jpg|Captain America searches for Bucky. Fb04442r.jpg|Cap and Bucky escape Hydra. Picture4.png|Cap sees Red Skull's face. Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg|Cap rescues the Soldiers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg|Rogers returning with the freed hostages. Captain America 01.jpg|Original Captain America costume. Captain America 02.jpg|Original Captain America costume with shield visible. Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve Rogers in uniform. Catfa30.jpg|Rogers and Peggy get their orders from Col. Phillips. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. Srogers.jpg|Steve Rogers. Hayley-atwell-evans.jpg|Peggy visit Captain Rogers. 1899553-the_chris_evans_blog_090711_012.jpg|Captain Rogers. Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg|Rogers and Stark. Howard steve.jpg|Howards and Steve discuss the circular shield. Shieldbearer_CTFA.jpg|Steve gets an upgraded Shield. Shield-captain-america.jpg|Steve holds the Shield. Captain America First Avenger.jpg|Captain America's second costume. Captainamerica newtvspottrailertsr.jpg|Cap,Bucky and the Howling Commandos raiding a HYDRA base. Picture5.png|Captain America in action. CaptainAmerica tfa.jpg|Captain America. 20110323_chris_evans.jpg|Captain America after destroyed HYDRA's factory. FB-10214R.jpg|Cap and The Commandos planning their next attack. 1897868-20captainamerica.jpg|Cap and Bucky. Capcycle2.jpg|Cap rides on his motorcycle. Cap cycle.png|Captain America's motorcycle. Captainamericaew.jpg|Captain America surrounded by HYDRA soldiers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 56.jpg|Captain America under attack. Catfa_50.jpg|Captain America. Catfa54.jpg|Captain America. Captain_america_RedSkull.jpg|Cap vs. Red Skull face-off. Catfa55.jpg|Cap held prisoner by Hydra. Captain-America-Kidnapped.jpg|Captain America captured by HYDRA. Picture7.png|Captain America throws his shield. Catfa56.jpg|Captain America. C005.jpg|Cap kisses Peggy. Captain America 03.jpg|Cap chasing after Red Skull. Capskullfight.jpg|Captain America vs. Red Skull. captain-america.jpg|Captain America battles Red Skull. Catfa60.jpg|Steve's final good-bye to Peggy. Newcapamericapics2.jpg|Captain America about to crash land Red Skull's plane. 101308_captainhulk.jpg|Captain America's frozen body in The Incredible Hulk alternative opening. evansnyca6.jpg|Steve running in New York in the present. Steve_rogers_future.jpg|Steve Rogers in the present. Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_(6321).jpg|Steve talks to Nick Fury. Steve rogers avengers.jpg|Steve in the gym. Promotion, Concept Art and Filming WWII_CaptainAmerica.jpg|First Captain America costume after USO. CA_1280x1024_04.jpg CA_1280x1024_05.jpg CA_TFA_teaser1.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. CA_Promo.jpg|Captain America. 121wdh.jpg|Captain America. 595561048.jpg|Captain America. Promoddm.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. CA_TFA_shield1.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg|Captain America. Captain America Chris Evans.jpg|Captain America without his helmet. Captain_America_promoart.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam4.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam5.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. $(KGrHqQOKjYE2Mpb2fWNBNrNr)o8g!~~_3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Captainamerica.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept2.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Cap_TFAconceptart.png|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept3.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept5.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept4.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept1.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. CaptainAmerica_art.jpg|Official production art. Captain_America_Concept_Art_01a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_America_Concept_Art_02a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_America_Concept_Art_03a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_america_ww_iialternatesuit.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier, Alternate WWII Costume. CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg|Captain America. Cap Skull.png|Captain America vs. Red Skull. Joe simon cap.jpg|Captain America art. ''The Avengers'' Cap's_thawedout.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. agents uncover and thaw out Captain America. IMG 0004.jpg|Steve Rogers and Nick Fury. Steve Avengers.jpg Image8rw.jpg|Coulson with Steve Rogers in the Quinjet. Steve Rogers meets Bruce Banner.jpg|Steve Rogers meets Bruce Banner. Avengers_steve_Rogers02.png|Steve inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier command center. Capslockerroom.jpg|Captain America's costume room. Steve new uniform display.jpg|Steve looks at his uniform on display. Steve rogers_avengers-trailer.JPG|Steve in his normal clothes. gisvb.jpg|"Suit up" Captain_America_Avengers4a.jpg|Captain America. 6093981720_a0e063cf87.jpg|Cap vs Loki. the-avengers-os-vingadores-fotos-do-set-captain-america-vs-loki-03.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Cap-vs-Loki.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Tumblrm0l35vfodp1r95a5g.jpg|Captain America fights Loki. Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Iron Man and Captain America. A Loki 03.jpg|Steve and Tony escorting Loki back to S.H.I.E.L.D. aboard the Quinjet. Capswan.gif|Cap's Swan dive. Thor attacks Cap.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor attacks Cap 01.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. Beaten.jpg|Steve and Tony Stark. Captain Rogers The Avengers.jpg capmeeting.PNG|Cap at the Avengers meeting. Captain America The Avengers.jpg|Steve in uniform minus the mask. Captain America The Avengers-01.jpg|Steve in uniform minus the mask. Capam Avengers.jpg|"Mr. Stark." GadsahAHD.jpg Fdgvagjvfwaqgf.jpg mavengersfilmstillsgh09.jpg|Captain Rogers. Image3qw.jpg|Stark with Banner and Rogers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve and Tony. Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. mavengersfilmstillsgh11.jpg|Captain America. Team2_avengers.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Cap_shield_throw.gif|Captain America. Thor, Captain America and Black Widow.jpg|Explosion. Teamassembled.jpg ddgf.jpg|"Thor, light em up." Capcommand avengers.gif|"Hulk Smash." Capamericafalling-1-.jpg|Captain America descending on Loki. kdetri.jpg|Cap jumping over a car. 2trd4gvbd.jpg|The super soldier in action. newavenger004.jpg|Captain America. Captain America The Avengers-02.jpg|Captain America on the roof of a car. Avengers 09 Cap.jpg|Cap addressing an officer. Picture13.jpg Picture14.jpg ertywry5uwer45.jpg dhfdhwhds.jpg Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor and Captain America. dbfdbfhfhgf.jpg|Captain America and Thor defend against an alien attacker. Thor and Captain America 01.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America. Avengerstvspotcap.png|"As a Team". Captain America The Avengers 01.jpg|Captain America. A Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve rides his motorcycle. Avengers_1280.jpg|Rogers arrives at central park on his motorcycle. Promotion Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png|Promotional image. TheAvengers_Captain_America1.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Captain_America3.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_CaptainAmerica2.jpg|Promotional Image. Captain_America1_Avengers.png|Promotional image. AvengersCappromo.jpg|Promotional image. Avengers Steve Rogers.jpg|Promotional image. Captain America Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Captain_America_promocard.jpg|Promotional image. Avenger CaptainAmerica.jpg|Promotional image. CaptainAvengers.jpg|Promotional image. AvengerssolopromoCaptain_America.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Captain America. AVN 005.jpg The Avengers Steve Rogers Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica_Hawkeyeavengers.jpg|Promotional poster. The Avengers - Steve Rogers promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Avengers_cap.jpg|Captain America. Cap and Thor Avenge.jpg|Captain America and Thor. Avenger_Captain_America.jpg|Wallpaper. Captain SteveRogers America.png|Steve Rogers Bio Wallpaper. Captain_steve_America.jpg|Captain America Wallpaper. Super_Solider.jpg Captain America 2012.jpg|Cap's modern look from the Avengers. CapAvengers-1.jpg|Captain America Avengers prequel comic #1 cover. Avengers_CaptainAmerica_promoart.jpg|Promotional artwork. Captainamerica_avengers_promoart.jpg|Captain America's Promotional art. 1183captainamericaaveng.jpg|Captain America's Promotional art. AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. avengers_background_1.jpg|Captain America. CaptainAmerica_Avenger1.png|Promo art. Cap AVENGERS promo.png|Cap in Avengers Promo Art. CAPTAIN AMERICA PROMO 2.jpg|Promo Art. CAP STEVE ROGERS AVENGER.png|Promo Art. capnew1.jpg|Promo Art. Foto0233 (1).jpg|Promotional billboard featuring Captain America. AVCTw.png|Promotional card. kgrhqfoue9diwn1wbpqdrhy.jpg|Promotional card. Avengerscap.jpg|Promotional card. Filming Cap2.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap3.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap5.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. AvengersNYCity2.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Cap. avengers-nyc5.jpg|Cap on set. avengers-nyc9.jpg|Chris Evans on set. AvengersBTSRogers Coulson.png|Behind The scenes with Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) & Clark Gregg (Agent Coulson). AvengersBTS CaptainAmerica.png|Chris Evans on set. Avengebanner0005layer2.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye). AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye) aboard the Quinjet. Avengercap9.jpg|On set with Chris Evans (Captain America). ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' First Vengeance Hydra.JPG|Captain America fights with the HYDRA soldiers. See Also *Steve Rogers (Pyun series) *Steve Rogers (Holcomb series) *Steve Rogers (Ultimate Avengers) *Steve Rogers (Next Avengers) Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Army Intelligence Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Agility Category:Superhumans Category:Pilots Category:Actors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Artists Category:Avengers members